


Home In Ruins

by AhmBacon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, mention of WayHaught’s kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmBacon/pseuds/AhmBacon
Summary: Waverly’s heart keeps breaking and Nicole is the reason.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Home In Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll probably notice that the title has nothing to do with the story. If there’s any correlation, it’s most likely to be minimal. 
> 
> Let me know what you think bout this story. Criticism is always welcome.

The door creaked open as Nicole pushed through quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone in the middle of the night - the kids would probably be fast asleep by now whereas her wife, her lovely wife - she found her sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her chest with one leg tucked over the other; obviously waiting for her.

A distinct chill ran through the red head’s spine. _Well, this seemed all too familiar. Fuck!_

Waverly sighed and combed her brown hair with her fingers, not sparing her wife a glance. She looked up at the clock and it beamed back to her, 3:05 am. “It’s the third time this week.” She pointed out.

Nicole walked over to the couch and sat down the chair perpendicularly to her stoical spouse and started explaining. “Work has been pretty rough lately. Lonnie and I had to...”

“What do you take me for? A fool?” The short brunette interjected, her voice monotonous and oddly calm yet the words seemed to be forewarning a dreading war. “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“I didn’t say you were. I was just explaining to you that...”

“What was our set up, Nicole?”

Nicole’s wife had somehow acquired a new skill set the past year - cutting her speech everytime she can - which she does not appreciate at all.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as to prevent herself from saying something she might regret later; hearing her name, she knew it was never good to throw any contemptous remarks. Nothing good has ever come with her name being mentioned days after not coming home on time, it seemed, especially not when her wife is evidently the corporeal form of suppressed anger, in every sense of the word.

There was a time that coming home feels right to Nicole, that being with her charming wife in their lovely home contents her and that she would trade everything just to be home safe with her family instead of risking her life outside doing her job. Now, it felt like forever ago.

Waverly’s voice reeled her back from her bitter recollection of their wonderful past that agonizingly turned sour right in front of her eyes. _Oh how things can change so fast, so tragic. E_ _xcruciatingly tragic indeed._

“What was our set up?” The brunette repeated, arms now uncrossed and eyes fixated on her red haired wife.

“That I’ll be home by five or I’ll pack my bag and leave.” Nicole replied, swallowing the lump that had formed on her throat. She had heard those words a countless of times before for her not to remember, she probably could even chant it in her sleep. She looked at her wife, eyes sincere, with a promise of truth with every words she was about to utter. “But Waverly, please, I’m telling you, it’s work. I had to stay longer in the office, Lonnie asked me to...”

“I’ve heard that hackneyed excuse before, Nicole.” Waverly coldly dismissed her. Her wife that was once endearing, now, sounded so indifferent. 

The red-head sighed, exhausted. “Are we on about it again tonight?” She inquired, voice weak and resigned.

“Depends. Are you cheating on me again?”

Nicole had the urge to roll her eyes; this isn’t the first time they had this conversation and neither is it ever going to be their last, not till Waverly decides to let it go or she decides to let her wife go, either which will probably not happen any time soon or ever. _She’s never going to be ready to let her other half go, not now, not ever._

But it has become an unending cycle of scepticism and suspicions on Waverly’s side and quite frankly, Nicole is getting rather sick and tired of their unpleasant situation she had selfishly put them into.

Yes, she cheated.

She had recklessly put their ten years of marriage at risk by succumbing to a temptation that came in the form of the sultry newly transferred deputy that had been blatantly seducing her since her arrival.

She had made an irrevocable and careless mistake - a mistake she had been trying to redeem herself from for over a year now, yet her wife, despite having said that she had forgiven her, would not let the affair go hence the endless doubts and daunting accusations. 

Nicole fully understands Waverly though, it is something no one can easily forget - not when she has seen her being physically and sexually unfaithful with her own two eyes.

It was one of those days that the sheriff was all too stressed out. Dreading the upcoming audit, Nicole had to stay behind the station to re-check her files to make sure that nothing would go amiss. And just like the other times, she would not be able to come home for the night and would find herself sleeping in the station. Normally, it was something she’d despise - not being home with her adoring family for hours - but since the first time she caved in to her desire that was deliberately aroused by her unapologetic deputy, she started not minding the added hours. 

And alas, after a month of indulging the inessential affair, Waverly had caught Nicole in the act with her voluptuous deputy supposedly helping her out and easing her troubled mind with moist lips and slick fingers; and the red-hed sheriff had never wished so desperately so quick to be swallowed whole by the ground beneath her right there and then.

Her wife was beyond devastated; she was utterly heartbroken. Nicole could literally hear Waverly’s heart break into a million pieces as the latter stood by the door with her ashen face, unbelievably traumatized by the scandalous scene before her.

Nicole stood up, pushing her deputy off of her and picking her disgarded clothes on the floor on the way as she scampered to follow her wife who fled as soon as she found her footing.

She didn’t come home for days after that, terrified to face her broken-hearted wife knowing that what she did does not require any explanation nor does it deserve any forgiveness. 

Only did she find herself at the doorstep of their once loving home when her kids ages two and four years old called her at the office, asking her to come home and telling her they miss her. Not wanting to break any more hearts dear to her, she dragged her heavy feet home and prepared herself for a fight she knew she deserved.

But none of the screaming and yelling and flying plates came her way, just Waverly sitting and waiting on the couch, oddly calm and collected, as soon as she came down after putting the kids to sleep. 

They were still and silent for a moment, both were calculating and weighing on how to properly approach the enormous elephant in the room. 

Nicole sat on the couch perpendicularly to Waverly who decided to break the silence first. “I am not going to ask how long you’ve been cheating on me and why, nor will I am going to ask explanations or apologies from you for what you did.” 

Her wife paused and wiped away tears that escaped her eyes before continuing, “I just want to know one thing, because when we got married, we said and we promised ‘Through thick and thin, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.’ where did that go, Nicole?”

The red-haired looked away, not wanting to see the mess she had created, inconsiderately so. She stared down at her shoes, ashamed of herself and the unforgivable sin she did. She felt guilty, for breaking her promise, for breaking Waverly’s trust and for breaking her wife’s heart.

Waverly continued, “You should’ve talked to me first if there was something lacking in me and not look for someone to fill whatever void you have in you. We could’ve sorted it out. We could’ve done something to fix whatever it is that is broken between us.”

But Nicole wasn’t even sure if there was anything remotely broken for them to fix; they were the perfect pair - the loving couple that everyone envies - so Nicole doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

There was a defeaning pause then, before Waverly broke into sobs, And she had the urge to hug her wife but found herself frozen in her seat.

“I have been so secure of your love that I had never doubted us. I never doubted you. I can’t still believe you could do this to me, Nicole, to us. I had been so used to being disappointed and lied to all my life before you but there’s nothing more painful than this. Of all people, of all people Nicole, I expected this from everyone else but you. You knew how hurt I was with my terrible past yet it’s nothing compared to the pain you had put me through right now. How can you do this to me, to us, to our family?”

Nicole couldn’t answer - she doesn’t want to answer; there can never be any good explanation to elucidate what she did. She made a grave mistake and she would beg and plead for Waverly to not let her go and to give her a second chance, if need be, she’s willing to pay for her sin and redeem herself everyday for the rest of her life with however way her wife wants, just so she won’t lose her family.

And that is how they came up with the agreement that Nicole will stay in the house but she will never share the same bed with her wife explaining to their kids that she has a bad snoring habits that makes their other mom restless at night so she has to sleep in the guest room, that she will come home everyday immediately after work to spend time with their kids and to put them to sleep every night, that she will not hire any female deputy ever again, that she will not use her phone or entertain calls or messages once she stepped inside their house, that she will keep her ring on her finger even when her wife doesn’t anymore and lastly, they will keep their marriage a facade in front of everyone including their kids till Nicole decides to sign the divorce paper that Waverly had already prepared and signed in her absence.

Now that she failed to carry out one of her wife’s condition again, the same divorce paper was mentioned yet again.

Waverly stood up, threw her a mocking glance and walked away but not without saying first,

“If you can’t keep your end of the bargain, just sign the papers. It’s that easy.”

But Nicole knew... getting a divorce is never easy. It will never be easy, not for her nor for their kids, because she knows that a strained relationship can still be mended but never a broken home.


End file.
